


Majestic Dwarven Locks

by Seneschal



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Drawing, Gen, HE'S MAJESTIC I CAN'T HELP IT, portrait really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seneschal/pseuds/Seneschal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Thorin is Majestic. Even when he's not. I tried for majestic anyways. It's either majestic or broody. Maybe bedroom eyes? Or sleepy. I really don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majestic Dwarven Locks

**Author's Note:**

> Spent a ridiculous amount of time with this partially finished, not working on it. I've been working on trying to go more realistic in my art lately. I'm getting closer to where I want to be, I think.


End file.
